User talk:Vetinari
Archive I ---- templates I was wondering if you could help me figure out how to place templates onto pages. example: put an NEEDS IMAGe template on a page without a picture of it. Think you could help? S.L. Stan Winston Studio Hi V. I'm sort of under the impression that, depsite the web page, the various Stan Winston Studios are no longer actively in business following his death (?), which is why I used "was". I believe I read that the other principle craftsmen have gone on to open their own shop (have no idea where I read that, tho.) Regards, --Chachap1 19:40, April 12, 2010 (UTC) lost in my own museum... Thanks for the welcome back - work has been really busy, (amazing how little indywiki works gets done when i have a job, versus when i was without one), and then i just returned from a vacation in china for two weeks. tried to get into Qin Shi Huang's tomb, but alas, the burial mound had no obvious entrances. Saw an ad for the Beijing Club Obi Wan, and climbed the Great Wall of China. with my current work schedule, i probably wont be here much in the next 6 weeks. Jawajames 08:49, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :regarding Marshall College in Indiana Jones Adventures: Volume 2: Curse of the Invincible Ruby: The telegram that Brody receives that prompts Jones to go to the Barcelona History Museum is addressed to Marshall College. BTW, I just picked up Omnibus: The Further Adventures Volume 1 and Omnibus: The Further Adventures Volume 3... but it will be a few weeks before i can do any updates - vacation! btw, are you going to Comic-Con or Star Wars Celebration V? Jawajames 23:51, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::re: perks for WTS? - ha! you are a funny guy. although it would be cool to have all the WTS submitters in one space for a group photo or a panel. i'd have to stand in the back, since i don't even have a full credit. one sentence and one first name is all i got :P Jawajames 00:43, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Images Just so you know, I can get new or better images for people, places, or things as long as they are from one of the following storylines. *Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis *Indiana Jones: Thunder in the Orient *Indiana Jones and the Arms of Gold I'm going to get pictures for Fang, Sonam Tashi, and Chanri-Ha sometime soon. Yetimonster 03:19, May 9, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Tashi was killed by Sgt. Itaki, right? I hope it doesn't sound like a stupid question, but I just want to make sure. russians in nevada dropping the dvd in (alas i don't have my DVD player set up to HDMI to my tv), i get ??IX, ?ORE, and ????LI or ???U. as for Spalko's file, there is a date, two lines above the photo of her: May 14, 19??, is my read. i can't tell if that is supposed to be date of birth though, it could be a date of last known photo or something else... thanks for the little diversion! Jawajames 05:24, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Thunder in the Orient I realize that the sherpa in the command tent was the japanese spy, but there are still some things I'm confused about. Is Tashi with the Japanese? If so, why did he kill the spy? I just want to know so I can expand on the page for Sonam Tashi and Patar Kali. Also, thanks for help with the page about Khamal. --Yetimonster 18:22, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia This template can go into use for Wikipedia links. :) --'Knightrez'(Talk) 23:39, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Admin I'm interested in running for admin. What should I do? :) --'Knightrez'(Talk) 00:08, June 24, 2010 (UTC) *Ask the bureaucrat. ;) You'll probably need to have been around longer than a day though. :p Vetinari(Appointment) 00:12, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :OK :D --'Knightrez'(Talk) 00:13, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I give up. I don't think I'll be an admin. ever :( --'Knightrez'(Talk) 03:50, June 26, 2010 (UTC) *It's been a little over a day since you joined. :p Vetinari(Appointment) 04:00, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Just wondering, Have you guys qualify for the spotlight? --'Knightrez'(Talk) 00:40, June 24, 2010 (UTC) *The what? ;) Vetinari(Appointment) 00:44, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :This. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 00:50, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::We did, yes. Back in May 2008 around Crystal Skull's release. Vetinari(Appointment) 00:58, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Awesome :p. Well that was 2 years ago... --'Knightrez'(Talk) 01:02, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::It sure was... Vetinari(Appointment) 01:18, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Community Corner Community Corner should be customized. :P --'Knightrez'(Talk) 01:09, June 24, 2010 (UTC) China Flag No offence man. I live in Taiwan. That's a Taiwanese flag. How does that relate to China? --'Knightrez'(Talk) 01:28, June 24, 2010 (UTC) *1936 Vetinari(Appointment) 01:30, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. You got me there.:-) --'Knightrez'(Talk) 01:33, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Ain't a problem. 'Twas in the summary. ;) Vetinari(Appointment) 01:48, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Delete Please delete this page --'Knightrez'(Talk) 02:49, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Is there anything wrong with my Song Infobox? I just went offline. So I couldn't fix it. Now I'm back. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 06:10, June 24, 2010 (UTC) *Can't be linking to copyrighted music tracks. No problems with an infobox for them but they should follow the formatting of the others. I think you know already, but there's the Sandbox if you want to play around and test things. ;) Vetinari(Appointment) 23:15, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the tip :-) --'Knightrez'(Talk) 17:36, June 25, 2010 (UTC) What!? Excuse me? Why did you get rid of my message? --'Knightrez'(Talk) 04:02, June 26, 2010 (UTC) *I didn't, I moved it up the page with your other Admin topic. Vetinari(Appointment) 15:22, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh my god! I'm really sorry man! :D --'Knightrez'(Talk) 19:48, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Nang Tao Image Hey there, I'm not a big Wiki editor, but I wanted to add a photo to the Nang Tao page of a crate at Disneyland. However, I even see the thumbnail of the screengrab already on the page, just the main image by following the link. If this doesn't appear, could you help me figure out the upload? 01:51, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude!I just made a short article about:The Yangtze River,sorry I forget to log in,but anyways,my computer won't allow me to upload a picture for that article.So,it'd be great if you could put a picture in it. The Legendary Star Wars Toy Line Greetings Vetinari - I see you deleted the word "legendary" from my description of Kenner Star Wars toy line. I would like you to consider 'UNDOing' your edit. I try to choose my words carefully, and that one was very purposefully selected. Perhaps it is because I am a vintage toy collector (of many diff. toys dating back to the 1950's) that I make that claim, specifically, but volumes have been written about the lauch of the line in the late 1970's (and its continuation into the present day), and the guy in charge of Kenner at the time, Bernard Loomis was inducted into the toy industries 'Hall of Fame' based in large part on his shepherding of the license. No other toy series in history has been as long-lived and successful as Star War; Star Wars toys can arguably also be credited with making the collectible toy market (in general) what it is today --without the search for Star Wars there as a trigger for a lot of collectors (myself included), I'll take a wild guess to say one-in-four toy collectors would never have sought out the 'market' (sorry no research to back that up; just a guess). Even if that claim's exaggerated, the impact of Star Wars on the toy collecting/buying community is huge, and ever-present. Anyway, I call that "legendary." --Chachap1 05:03, August 15, 2010 (UTC) PS. Some day we'll have to have a chat about that Secret of the Incas article that I started here, and that you deleted immediately ;) (While I can appreciate you incorporating it into the main ROTLA article, I think the gravity of Lucas and Spielberg not giving props to something that provided SO many watershed moments for their first two films, means that the film deserves its own little spot on the Indy Wiki... Meesa back! yup back from CV and the Indy mashup show... Jawajames 20:11, August 22, 2010 (UTC) quote from the show: "Jar Jar, why did it need to be Jar Jar, George?" Jawajames 20:18, August 22, 2010 (UTC)